Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-216825 (hereinbelow referred to as Patent Reference 1) discloses a semiconductor device including a diode region and an IGBT region. A lifetime control region is provided in a drift region of the semiconductor device. The lifetime control region is a region with a higher crystal defect density than its surroundings, and enhances recombination of carriers in the drift region.